The present disclosure relates to a toner and in particular relates to a capsule toner.
A capsule toner includes toner particles that each include a core and a shell layer (capsule layer) disposed over the surface of the core. For example, in a known method of manufacturing a capsule toner, shell layers are formed using resin particles (specifically, acrylic resin particles) having a Martens hardness of at least 120 N/mm2 and no greater than 180 N/mm2.